Ratava Sama 1
Have you been through a time machine? Well I went through one, and let me tell you, NOT FUN. If you have a chance to, well turn it down. But, let me tell you about my travels. My name is Kaddo, and I am a male waterbender. It all started when a man named Ratava challenged me to go to Makapu Village, the Patola Mountain Range, and Red Sand Island. I was given a a Polar Bear dog, and three companions. For my companions I chose Sokka, Bolin, and Jeong Jeong. And just for fun Ratava-kun put a time limit of 72 hours, and just for fun, he made also have to travel through time. Ratava-sama, decided to make this into a treasure hunt. He dropped us off at Red Sand Island in the year 252 ASC (around 2012 if you use the Gregorian calendar) , and gave us out first clue. "Ahoy, Mateys," I read, "It looks like you have started the amazing journey, so let's get crackin'! Just to make this fun, I'll give it in riddle form." "Not a riddle!" said Sokka. "Anybody here good with riddles?" "Riddles, interesting things are they," said Jeong Jeong. "Good with them am I." "Good, good," I said, "let me read you the riddle." Journey to the car of old, There one of the Krew can help you The westly item you seek, Will turn back the clock for you. "Journey to the car of old," said Jeong Jeong, "hmm, let's see, this guy said Ahoy Mateys, so he must be a pirate, so the car of old mus-" "Be a boat!" interrupted Sokka. "One of the crew can help you, Hmm, why is spelt with a K instead if a C, wait isn't tha-" "The name of Team Avatar Korra!" said Bolin. "Hey that must be talking about me. But how could I power a ship- " "Unless it was a sand-sailor. I've heard of those things," I said. "The westly item which you seek -that must be the direction we have to look in -will turn the clock back for you - the sand sailor will help us. Now anybody have an idea on which way to go? "Hmm, the sun has just risen and the sun is over there, so that means that the sun is in the east, so that way should be the west" said Jeong Jeong while pointing away from the sun. "Thank you Jeong Jeong!" said Sokka. "Let's start walking." "Why walk?" I said "We can ride Nagul." "Good idea Kaddo," said Bolin. We climbed onto Nagul and then started to go west. After about one hour Nagul started getting tired. We all got off of him, and started to walk. Suddenly I tripped over a rock in the sand. Then all of a sudden a sand sailor started to rise out of the desert, and an orb came with it. I picked it up and started to read. You reached your destination In order to turn back the clock you must make a 3x3 magic square Find it, and We drew out a 3x3 grid on the sand. We decided to put 5 in the middle, then we subtracted 5 from 15 and got 10. We came up with all of the possibilities to break it up into and then chose 9 and 1, seeing as we could add 2 and 4 to 9 and get 15 and 6 and 8 to 1 and get 15. We put 2 on the top, 9 in the middle and 4 on the bottom of the left column. Then we put 7 and 3 on and we were done. Category:Fanon